


You have a feeling it's going to be a long night...

by jocelyn44



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dom!Roxy, Dom/sub, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sober Roxy Lalonde, Vibrators, femmeslash, sub!jane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jocelyn44/pseuds/jocelyn44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No plot really, just Roxy driving Jan insane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You have a feeling it's going to be a long night...

Your wrists are tied to the bed posts.  
Your eyes are blindfolded.  
Your feet are grasped by two delicate hands, which have brought your knees up and spread your legs.  
The nails on said hands are just barely running over the arches of your feet.  
And finally, buried between your spread thighs is the head of none other than Roxy Lalonde.  
You're name is Jane Crocker and you have been in this position for quite some time now.  
You're in ecstasy, sensory overload. There isn't much you can do about this except groan and shift on the bed, which is exactly what you do.  
You can feel the flat of her tongue smother your clit before roughly lapping at it like a hungry kitten, mixing her saliva with your wetness in an erotic way that only a lalonde can pull off.  
Roxy runs the tip of her tongue lightly along the length of your clit before taking the sensitive button at the tip between her lipstick coated lips and sucking.  
You have no doubt that her black lipstick is rubbing off on your clit and that thought doesn't seem to help the burning feeling rising in both you face and your pussy.  
You pull painfully hard at your restraints but Roxy seems to be able to tie knots like a sailor.  
Her nails are still running along your feet, you never had a thing for foot play but you have to admit that the feeling seems to make your clit feel vulnerable under the ministrations of Roxy's mouth.  
You're so close, you can tell your juices are running between your legs and making small stains in the bed sheet.  
Legs quivering and shaking, you aren't being very quiet when you mewl and whine under her.  
She runs her teeth along your clit and the feeling makes your legs jolt out of her grasp.  
She resurfaces from between your legs, making you groan loudly at the loss of her talented mouth.  
"Ah ah ah, Janey! Didn't I tell you to stay still?" You can practically hear the Cheshire-cat grin spreading across her face.  
She had when she tied your wrists to the bed with a wicked grin on her face, but you remain silent.  
You can feel her heavily breathing on your flush, exposed pussy lips. Your hot, wet flesh is now exposed to the mix of the cool room air and Roxy's hot breathe.  
You have to bite your lip, you can tell she's doing this on purpose to tease you into speaking.  
"Well, didn't I?"  
You feel her hand at where the bed meets your bottom and she runs her hand up to your pussy, firmly pressing the pads of her fingers then flat of her palm along your pussy lips and your dripping slit.  
In doing so she effectively coats her hand in your juices.  
Her hand continues it's coarse between your thighs till she's pushed your clit tightly between her fingers, your gnawing at your lip by now.  
"Answer me, pet." She suddenly starts jerking her hand back and forth and you can't keep in the shout you didn't know you've been holding in.  
You can barely get out your reply. "Ah! Fu-UCK. Yes, you did!" Your mind begins to go blank and the feeling of her violently rubbing you off begins to overwhelm you.  
Your hands are going numb from how hard you're pulling on your restraints.  
You are seconds away from screaming and cumming all over her hand when she pulls back, causing you to whimper.  
"Good, Kitten. Now, would you like a small reward?" she lightly smacks your pussy on "reward" and you let out a small shout.  
By now you're a quivering mess beneath her.  
You feel the bed dip as she gets up and you groan at her, "Roxy, please just FUCK ME. I'm going absolutely crazy right now! Get on top of me and fuck me like an animal till i'm crying and begging you to stop. And then fuck me some more! Make my pussy so sore that it won't stop hurting for days, damnit!"  
At your obvious frustration she softly pets your hair, sides, and thighs as she coos in your ear, "Oooh, Janey, all in good time!"  
You groan out loud as you can practically hear the "wonk" in her voice.  
She steps away, leaving you to wallow in your sexual frustration. You're clit's on fire and you want to scream.  
When Roxy returns a minute later you feel the dip of the bed as she, thankfully, settles herself between your legs again.  
She's agonizingly close to your soaking, swollen pussy. You could just buck your hips and you'd be grinding onto her delicious, creamy bare thigh.  
You know if you did so that you would come in a matter of seconds judging by the electric feeling radiating in your clit and your juices dripping onto the bed sheets.  
You're about to hump roxy's leg like a bitch in heat but you stop, you hear a loud vibrating noise and you know Roxy has a toy with her.  
The idea makes you quiver in anticipation of what's to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's a bit short, this is my first fic so bear with me...  
> Wow, there is nothing in the roxy/jane tag.  
> Edit: Let's face it, I'm not gonna get around to a next chapter.  
> Instead I'm gonna focus on more stories/shorts. :)


End file.
